


swim in your divine

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Bokuaka Oneshots! [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Crying, Cute, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Date Night, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing in the Rain, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, OTP Feels, Oneshot, Romance, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Song fic, True Love, clubs, hand holding, theyre so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: Honestly—Koutarou wasn’t in the least bit irritated at what happened earlier. But that didn’t mean he was going to stop his thoughtful boyfriend from seductively nibbling on the skin between his jaw and neck…





	swim in your divine

**Author's Note:**

> me: alright time to type a good describing word  
> me: rhythym  
> me: rhthim  
> me: rythem  
> me: rithym  
> autocorrect: rhythm (pronunciation: ri-thum)  
> me: i'll friggin fight ur dumb difficult bubble gum ass English language

  * _Heaven only knows where you've been_



_But I don't really need to know_

_I know where you're gonna go_

_On my heart, where you're resting your head_

_And you just look so beautiful_

_It's like you were an angel…_

_Can I stop the flow of time?_

_Can I swim in your divine?_

_'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

Bokuto wasn’t bothered by the fact that they had run into one of Akaashi’s ex-boyfriends during their lunch date. He really wasn’t. He had his fair share of exes, too, so it wasn’t like he was going to act hypocritical when coincidence was the only reason they ran into each other; Koutarou was sure his boyfriend knew this, but that didn’t stop Akaashi from becoming so pent up with anxiousness he pushed Bokuto onto the bed the minute they stepped inside their apartment and made began to fiercely make love to him. Keiji just had to make sure—had to make sure his boyfriend of five-years knew he was the only one. The only person Akaashi ever wanted, the only one he ever needed. Whoever the obsidian-haired young man dated in his past was long gone from his mind, hardly able to be so distinctive as to add a permanent memory, unlike Bokuto and all his exuberant adventures. He kept checking the broad-shouldered man’s expression as his ex made idle chit-chat with them outside of the little coffee shop, trying to read his thoughts, his immediate emotions at seeing who last had the honor of spending time with Akaashi. Those high grey eyebrows never furrowed, and those excitable golden eyes never wavered with happiness—it made Keiji very suspicious, hence his nervous, but still very loving act when they finally made their way to a private place again.

Honestly—Koutarou wasn’t in the least bit irritated at what happened earlier. But that didn’t mean he was going to _stop_ his thoughtful boyfriend from seductively nibbling on the skin between his jaw and neck…

This led to where the couple was now, lazily lying on their bed in the middle of the afternoon, nude, flushed and messily tangled between each other and the white bed sheets. Akaashi’s aura was much calmer now as he laid his head on Bokuto’s bare, strong chest, listening to his heartbeat give a steady beat, in time with each even breath; Keiji’s skin was drastically paler than his boyfriend’s, but he admired the difference while running his slender fingers over the other’s carved abdomen, burrowing further into Koutarou’s chest for more warmth. Touching Bokuto was one of the greatest gifts Akaashi had ever received—it wasn’t just because of the athletic man’s toned muscles, although that was a nice characteristic to have…mostly, it was because of despite how loud and hard and sharp the rest of Koutarou usually was, his skin was _warm_ , slow, soft, gentle, almost. Touching him (in both a sexual and non-sexual way) always sent this rush of calm energy through Keiji’s nerves. He never knew it was possible outside of books to have someone make you feel that way.

It was beautiful. Bokuto was beautiful. And the younger man needed him to know that, hence the afternoon of generous sexual favors and selfless mouthfuls dedicated to extending Koutarou’s ecstasy.

There had been several breathless moans of amazement after the fact that put Akaashi’s earlier worries about how much he appreciated Koutarou to rest, but given the silence now, Bokuto figured he better end that streak of concern once and for all.

His thick arms tightened around his boyfriend’s slender frame before he spoke.

“I’m really not bothered by it, Keiji.” The older man murmured into Akaashi’s dark locks. “Honestly, I’m not.”

“…I know,” Akaashi replied quietly, grazing touch tickling Bokuto’s stomach.

“I thought I made it clear by giving you that hickey, but I can give you more proof if you really want.”

Keiji lightly shoved a hand into Bokuto’s chest when he went to lean forward and bite onto his boyfriend’s neck again; Koutarou laughed loudly in amusement, pulling Akaashi further up until the sun flittering in through the light-colored curtains fell over both their faces, illuminating the warm glow of their cheeks from the previous activities. Akaashi listened closely when Bokuto went to speak again—shockingly, he never got tired of hearing his boyfriend’s loud, obnoxious voice, and he _especially_ loved hearing the husky octave it took on after an hour of hoarse groans of euphoria.

“I don’t need to know where you’ve been,” Koutarou sighed deeply. “Because I know where you’re going.”

“And where would that be?”

“Everywhere,” The taller replied simply. “With me.”

While Akaashi hoped Bokuto couldn’t feel his blush, it was kind of impossible since their skin was pressed so closely together—for now, Koutarou let it go, and leaned back in order to get a better view of his boyfriend.

This scene was one they both knew well, having lived together for the past three-years, but it was impossible to not add this matching memory to Bokuto’s subconscious, even when there were very many similar: the light blue walls ahead reflected every inch of sunlight onto the mattress on the opposite side, dust particles floating around within the rays as they glimmered strongly on a large portion of the couple’s bed, skipping over the floor where various articles of clothing now rested sloppily. They would stay wrinkled there as a sultry reminder for at least a day, per Bokuto’s request. Akaashi’s lower right leg was peaking over the white comforter, as it was wrapped around Bokuto’s underneath, allowing Koutarou to stare at how beautifully pale his skin was, like the finest porcelain doll in all of China, without marks or dents damaging its exquisiteness. The music filling the quiet room only included one instrument—Keiji’s breath. Bokuto specifically held his own in order to hear more of the other’s, the rhythm too heavenly for any musician to write down in notes, much too simple for anyone else to hear its peace. Koutarou’s hazy gaze drifted upwards, staring at where his thick fingers were running over Akaashi’s ribs, then skimming over thin shoulder bones and pretty collarbone angles until his attention made it to the grand show:

The angel lying on Bokuto’s heart had perfect proportions, starting with his heart-shaped face and dark, shiny black locks with cute little curls at each end; the sun exposed even more of Keiji’s beauty by sending beams over his face, revealing a few very light freckles beside his small nose. His boyfriend was the only person who knew about them, the only person who was able to appreciate their prettiness—along with this unique feature was the entirety of Akaashi’s face, to the narrow eyelids and dark eyelashes, from each thin eyebrow to every sharp curve of his cheeks that made Koutarou call the object an angel.

An angel whom he was very much in love with.

“I feel like dancing. Let’s go to a club tonight,” Keiji mumbled, thin, colorful lips humming against Bokuto’s skin. “But first…a nap.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

Akaashi sighed happily, and felt free to admit his affections for the perfect man beneath him.

“I love you, Bokuto-san.”

These words proved to be a mistake, as Bokuto’s energetic reaction and tickle-attack broke whatever peace the bedroom had remaining.

“I love you, too, Akaasheeee!!!”

Keiji could only squeeze his eyes shut with agony and glee as his boyfriend tossed him around on the bed, fingers assaulting his sides and every vulnerable place he could find, eliciting a flurry of pained giggles from the angel as he struggled to escape Koutarou’s cage. Everywhere he turned there was another attractive muscle blocking the exit, but Akaashi didn’t really mind—just like Bokuto didn’t mind that Keiji had history to speak of.

 

Later that night, the happy, sated couple went to a club and danced like planned; both thought the other had never looked so sexy and hellish at the same time as they tried to find space within the flood of dancers, sliding against each other until they were sure each part of their souls had merged together.

It was the perfect end to a perfect day, and Akaashi hummed the lyrics of the last song into Bokuto’s ear as they danced with tired legs against each other.

_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_

_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_

_'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_

_Trying to find an island in the flood_

_Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh_

 

It was pouring rain over the entirety of Tokyo.

The sky was grey and violently running across the skies, and yet, Bokuto and Akaashi were laughing lightly while hurrying down the busy sidewalk, heads down as the water droplets flooded around them; everyone else had umbrellas or coats over their figures to shield themselves, but the sudden storm had taken the couple by pleasant surprise. Koutarou was currently trying to save his boyfriend by pushing Keiji underneath a small canopy guarding a shop sign underneath—his attempt was futile, but Bokuto was laughing too hard, he couldn’t really focus on the coldness overcoming his soaking wet body, nor the uncomfortable feeling of having his underwear heavy with water. Akaashi’s laughter was just as loud as his, which was a beautiful rarity itself, since the younger man was usually more reserved with his emotions. Annoyed civilians shot them looks as they caught their breath by the brick building, bitter over their own attitudes not being lifted by a significant other…but Koutarou and Keiji witnessed none of this negativity, trying to recover from the sudden rush of water chilling their very beings.

“We’re _kind of_ covered here!” The grey-haired one laughed, pushing his head closer to Akaashi’s in hopes of sharing the small makeshift umbrella. “I can’t believe it’s raining so hard!!!”

Koutarou let himself be pulled further underneath the canopy, wiping his face off so he could focus on catching his breath again—the pair stood there for a moment, light giggles echoing between their hot breaths. Loud splashes exploded around them, everywhere on the streets, on top of every building and every umbrella; it was a beautiful day in a nostalgic kind of sense. Keiji panted quietly, pretty wet locks of dark hair dripping water onto his forehead, only triggering another wave of affection from his boyfriend, who pushed himself even closer. Citizens rushed by hurriedly, never taking a moment to stop and smell the roses.

To add more chaos to the rain storm, Akaashi broke out of Koutarou’s hold.

“Umm Akaashi?” Bokuto asked questionably. Keiji was holding onto his boyfriend’s jacket as he leaned down and went to take his shoe off. “What are you doing?”

 

_Under heavy skies in the rain_

_You're dancing in your bare feet_

_Just like we're in a movie_

_Grab my hand and we're chasing the train_

_I catch you looking back at me_

_Running through a cloud of steam_

Akaashi didn’t reply other than flashing a smile up at Bokuto when he successfully slipped both his socks and shoes completely off, dropping them to the side carelessly. Koutarou’s grey hair was now flat on his head, almost covering his eyes as he slowed the moment down enough to watch Akaashi’s every move—the younger man scurried away before he could be caught, immediately becoming drenched in more rain droplets as he spun around slowly, hands loosely dangling in the air.

“Ke…Keiji,” Bokuto breathed inaudibly. He wasn’t sure why he spoke.

The sky seemed to switch filters, still letting it pour as a lighter screen overcame the stormy sky, dull sunlight brightening Akaashi’s dancing, barefooted form; he was swaying back and forth, jacket soaking wet, hair a mess as he ran a hand through it dreamily, as if he reached a nirvana of sorts. No one else besides Bokuto was watching this flower blossom, no one else noticed the slow, trance-like dancing of a black haired angel with midnight blue eyes. Koutarou was the only soul who saw perfection in this scene: what could be more beautiful than Akaashi moving so freely, unbothered by social standards and utterly caught-up in a rainy world that soaked him, but did nothing to harm his physical body.

His boyfriend couldn’t breathe as Keiji turned to face him, smiling as water dripped down his cheeks.

“Won’t you come dance with me, Bokuto-san?”

It was Koutarou’s turn to smile, and by the time he slipped his shoes and socks off, Akaashi’s lean hand was reaching for his touch, pulling him onto the cold sidewalk as they began dancing together. Bokuto didn’t care that his toes were frozen, or than their touch sent shivers down his spine—all he cared about was the smile on Keiji’s lips as he glanced back over his shoulder at Koutarou.

Their laughs bounced off every building on the block as they jumped and spun around and splashed in the newly formed puddles surrounding them. How everyone else could be so depressed about rain, Bokuto would never know. Despite claims that Akaashi was a cold, emotionless being, the boy sure knew how to make boring days exciting; this fluttering memory was only another pebble in their relationship, one of the many on their thousand-piece stepping stones.

“My feet are cold,” Akaashi laughed in a breath, eyes sparkling as he took both of Koutarou’s hands.

“Mine too!”

Without further ado, Bokuto took the opportunity to spin Keiji into his arms, lifting him up so they could run back to their tiny little shelter. Akaashi finally seemed to remember they were in public, as he quieted down his laugh enough where only his boyfriend could hear the little chuckles against his neck, where the young man was currently hiding. The cold rain veered away from their spot for a moment, allowing Koutarou to hear a worried comment mumbled by the water dancer.

“Do you think,” Keiji breathed against his shoulder. “Do you think people were watching us?”

“We’re in a movie, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto smirked, leaning his forehead against the other’s. “They’re _supposed_ to be watching us.”

 

_Can I stop the flow of time?_

_Can I swim in your divine?_

_'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_

_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh_

_'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_

_Trying to find an island in the flood_

_Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low_

 

When Bokuto and Akaashi were too lazy to go out, they always had dinner dates in their matching Halloween pajamas, no matter what time of the year it was; Bokuto’s had dark owls and candy corn prints while his boyfriend’s had black cats and spider webs. They were warm and comfortable, perfect for big meals and chocolate shakes, which is what the pair were currently gorging on as the lights were turned on low, giving a quieter feel to their night. This kind of shade either made Bokuto really horny or really romantic—

For this night, he wished he could skip the romance and go straight to being horny, because what he had planned was starting to make him frighteningly nervous.

“So, _Akaashi_ ,” Koutarou began over a bite. “How are you this fine evening?”

“Well, thank you.” Keiji replied. His boyfriend had a plan, but Akaashi ruined it by continuing the conversation. “This shake is super creamy today—I wonder what they did differently. Not that I’m complaining.”

The grey-haired athlete wanted to kiss those pale, chocolatey lips, but refrained from doing so by remembering his plan. He cleared his throat loudly, but Keiji didn’t react. Bokuto realized he wasn’t going to get away doing this casually and slowly set his own shake down before looking up at his boyfriend, gaze unwavering.

“Listen,” The older man started again, aura serious this time. It was enough to make Akaashi look up from his food. “…You and I have been together for a long time, now. I hope you know that I’m stupidly in love with you—seriously. I really, _really_ love you so much it makes me act stupid sometimes.”

“I’m quite aware.”

Koutarou wanted to pout at that response, but he was trying to get on a roll, and so continued on.

“Right. Um…so…I was kinda wondering if maybe you…wanted to make this— _us_ …permanent.”

That comment was enough. Akaashi stopped slurping his shake right away, letting the straw rest on his lips for a moment as he tried to think over what he just heard. Permanent? Was that the word Bokuto used?

“What do you mean?” Keiji asked, heart slowing down with fear. They already lived together, spent every waking day together…did permanent have a different meaning to Bokuto? Did he want to move? Was he planning on leaving to find new job opportunities? Akaashi wasn’t sure. His boyfriend had never spoken so seriously before.

“Well…” The other man gulped. Now Keiji was _really_ frightened. The food was entirely forgotten as he stared at the handsome boy sitting across from him. “I guess I better just…do it…”

Bokuto slid his chair back loudly, shocking Akaashi by slipping down to one knee, where he adjusted himself with shaking hands and fleece pajamas before reaching into the pocket of his shirt, taking out a little black box. Keiji still had no idea what was going on—his mind was blank with anxiety and anticipation, eyes almost zoned-out on his boyfriend’s well- crafted jaw, where those tough lips were trembling in the slightest. Why did he have a box? Was it a bomb? Did he drop food underneath the table? Usually he would just leave it for the dog…

He cleared his throat again. Akaashi was ready to gag from nervousness, almost in tears by the time his boyfriend opened his mouth.

 

“Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto addressed nervously.

He managed to flip open the ring box without dropping it, revealing a beautiful, small cut light blue diamond ring, perfectly sized for Keiji’s slender finger.

“Will you please marry me?”

 

_And I will give you everything baby_

_But can you feel this energy? Take it_

_You can have the best of me baby_

_And I will give you anything_

_Can you feel this energy? Take it_

_You can have the best of me baby_

 

“Yes,” Akaashi exhaled.

“… _Yes_?!” Bokuto repeated with shock, eyes blown wide.

“Yes.”

“You’ll really marry me, Akaashee?!”

“I said yes, didn’t I?!” Keiji cried.

“ _YESSSS!!!!!_ ”

Koutarou practically shoved the diamond onto his fiancé’s finger while yanking Akaashi off his chair and in for a dancing hug, squeezing the younger man so tightly they could feel each other’s pounding heartbeats. Somehow Keiji’s hands found their way around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders to pull him even closer, too overwhelmed with emotion to do anything else. They were tripping around the apartment blindly, running into the walls and stepping over shoes in the hallway as they squeezed each other to death, trying to conceive how it was possible to be _this_ content.

“I _swear_ I’ll make you happy, Akaashi.” Bokuto promised fiercely, cuddling his face into the other’s neck. “I’ll give you the very best of me each and every day!”

“Y-You already _do_!” Keiji bawled. Why was he crying? This was the happiest moment of his life and he was _crying_?

“Then I’ll give you _more_ than my best,” Koutarou laughed, bringing his head back to lay a kiss onto Keiji’s head. “I’ll give you my best and _everything_ you could ever want.”

Akaashi sniffled over his words, forcing his throat to stop heaving as he stared into those blurry golden eyes like he did every day, and would do for the rest of his life.

“ _You’re_ everything I could ever want, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh I _love you_ ,” Koutarou mumbled sharply, seriously as he smashed his lips against Keiji’s tear-soaked lips. “I love you…”

“Love you…Bokuto…”

Bokuto’s kiss was so powerful their feet stumbled underneath them; a flustered and disgustingly happy Akaashi reached back for the wall and accidentally hit the light dial, turning it so the kitchen lights were almost off, nothing but a cloudy haze of sunshine fading down on their figures. Despite the sudden darkness, the yellow hue of Bokuto’s—his _fiancé’s_ eyes—still twinkled brightly when he opened them hungrily. While his lips tilted against Keiji’s playfully, his husky words were anything but.

 

“ _Turn them off_.”

 

_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_

_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_

_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_

_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_

_'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_

_Trying to find an island in the flood_

_Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be pre-writing my Halloween BOKUAKA fic, but I wanted to get this out there because it's been so long since I added a fic to my Bokuaka collection! Shame on me for abusing my OTP like that.  
> Anywhoo, comment, kudos, bookmark if you want, and thanks for reading!!!  
> Insta: bodhi_the_bird  
> Other AO3: BodhiJolieLark  
> Wattpad: kamiki_mermaid


End file.
